disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwight D. Flysenhower
USS Dwight D. Flysenhower (CVN-81) is a character who appeared in the movie Planes. He is a Nimitz-Class aircraft supercarrier in the United States Navy. He is homeported at Naval Station Norfolk, Virginia. Bio ''Planes'' Dwight D. Flysenhower's assigned air wing, CVW-7, carries almost 90 aircraft, including F/A-18E Super Hornet fighter jets, EA-18G Growler electronic warfare jets, E-2C Hawkeye AEW&C aircraft, C-2 Greyhound transport aircraft, and SH-60 Seahawk helicopters. He has an air-wing crew of about 2,500 pitties who work in a variety of roles, as aircraft handling officers, catapult and arresting crew, plane inspectors, ordnance handlers, fuel handlers, tractor and elevator operators, safety observers, medical personnel and salvage crew. Flysenhower is equipped with four C-13-1 forward-facing steam catapults, two at the bow and two at the waist, for helping aircraft take off quickly. and has 4 arresting wires on his flight deck to help planes land safely. He also has a barricade net as a backup to stop small aircraft which lack or have damaged arresting tail-hooks. His angled flight deck is large and can carry aircraft which are not taking off or landing. Flysenhower also has four elevators on the sides of his flight deck which allow aircraft on the flight deck to be carried to the lower decks. In Planes, Dusty Crophopper was on the second-last leg of the Wings Around the Globe rally, where he needed to fly from China to Mexico. However, Ned and Zed broke off Dusty's GPS antenna, causing him to get lost in a storm. Running low on fuel, Dusty attempted to get to Hawaii but ended up 375 miles south of where he needed to go. At the time, Flysenhower, leading Carrier Strike Group CSG-10, was on a routine Western Pacific deployment. Bravo and Echo, two F/A-18 fighter jets from squadron VFA-103, took off from Flysenhower ''and while patrolling the nearby airspace, found Dusty and escorted him back to the carrier for fuel and repairs. Inside ''Flysenhower's massive hangars, Dusty visits the Jolly Wrenches Wall of Fame. However, he notices that Skipper had only flown one mission in World War Two, contrary to the many stories he had told Dusty earlier. Livery He is painted in the standard dark grey livery as seen on all U.S Navy aircraft carriers, wearing a white US Navy admiral's cap over his bridge. He has his pennant number "81" painted across the forward takeoff area, as on all U.S Navy aircraft carriers. Appearances *Planes *Planes: The Video Game Trivia *Dwight is named after Dwight D. Eisenhower, the thirty-fourth president of the United States, who was previously a five-star general in the US army during World War II. *Dwight is the anthropomorphic version of the real-life USS Dwight D. Eisenhower (CVN-69) aircraft carrier, the second of the Nimitz class aircraft carriers to enter service. Since commissioning, Dwight D. Eisenhower has participated in deployments including Operation Eagle Claw during the Iran hostage crisis in 1980, as well as the Gulf War in the 1990s, and more recently in support of US military operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. It is still in active service and shall remain so until replaced around 2025 by the new Gerald R. Ford-class carrier USS Enterprise (CVN-80). *A similar-looking aircraft carrier resembling Dwight D. Flysenhower shows up near the end of the Cars Toons episode Moon Mater when Mater and Lightning McQueen land in the Atlantic Ocean after rescuing Impala XIII from being stranded on the Moon. It's unknown if this carrier is really Dwight or not. *Although he is silent in the film, he seems to speak in the video game. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m20s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m08s76.png Category:Characters Category:Planes Characters